Blue ride
by sobouchat
Summary: Edge and Christian seek revenge on the Miz for calling him smurfette, he will pay his dues to one of the veterans or maybe two... Set before bragging rights 2010  SLASH! reviews deeply appreciated!


_**At the request of JoMoFan-Spot, the girl is convincing or maybe the smurfette in me like the idea! This, supposedly, took place after Raw a week before Bragging Rights 2010.**_

Mike Mizzanin was proud tonight, it felt good to linger under the spotlight for longer than five minutes. It was great to be the Captain, the one in command of the others and not just another superstar bullied by the older members of the company. He loved mocking people but this time he attacked someone the rest of the roster never dared to challenge when it came to words or matches. Edge. Adam Copeland, the pretty boy with the pretty belts. That man had won everything in the past twelve years, he could seem more annoying to the younger superstar.

The American man pushed the door of his private locker room and took of red shirt, leaving him in his trunks, smirking to the mirror. Now, it was his time. He had the money in the bank briefcase, a little puppy dog to help him win whenever he wanted; the future looked bright he thought as he rummaged through his bag to get what he needed. Hearing a metallic noise before he was hit and everything turned dark.

Water was splashed on his face, he couldn't see anything at first but he heard voices. He knew those people, but his fuzzy brain didn't allow him to get who they were. He tried to get up but then registered he was tied to something. Sharp metal was slicing his wrists, like… Handcuffs.

"W-what the fuck… Oww!" He cried in pain when someone slapped him hard on the forming bump on his skull.

"Language, mother fucker! You know, for someone who claims his finisher is the skull crushing finale, yours cracked easily!" Jason Reso, also known as Christian or Captain Charisma smirked, his arm resting on his side, held in place by a big sling. "You like you new bracelets, Miz? I chose them myself! Adam wanted fur but I thought it wouldn't exactly be your style…"

Adam scoffed, getting out of the corner where he stood and placed a kiss on the immobilized shoulder.

"I like fur, it's funny… Just like what I have in mind for Mikey tonight." He wickedly smiled. The young man gulped, watching the older man approach him with his smackdown t-shirt rolled in his large hand.

"I think smurfette wants a ride…" He purred in the American's ear, surprising him as he tried to get away from the blonde. Adam took his chin in his powerful hands and kissed him roughly with his eyes closed while Jay watched them with a smile on the corner of his lips and a bulge already forming in his pants.

"You'd think he would be less reluctant after doing Mor all this time!" The short haired blonde laughed as he threw a condom next to the two men.

"His lips are sweet, baby. You want to taste?" Adam smiled but Jason declined. He didn't need any other lips other than his Angel's.

"Stop it, it's mphhh!" Mike found himself gagged with the shirt, trying in vain to spit it out; Jay keeping it in place with his valid hand until he stopped fighting against it.

"I like it when they put up a fight!" Adam licked his lips as he got back up and stripped naked, his shaft already hard from all the excitement. He stroked himself for Jay and Mike to see, long hard pulls on his wet cock.

Mike had to say, he feared the treatment to come but felt aroused by it as well. He didn't have anyone in too long and didn't want to risk his reputation with ring rats. He missed it, the sensation of taking someone, making them his. And he could wrap his mind around it yet but his body wanted Edge's. The man looked like one of these Viking's deities with his shoulder length hair and his forest green eyes. His large body had something gracious, like one of a woman but the gay man didn't look like a diva. He was mistery, covered in tattoos and blond hairs.

His Jay kneeled in front of him with amusement in his mocking blue eyes. He slid his hand underneath the younger man and ripped his trunks away in a swift and powerful movement. The Canadian was small but had insane force in his arms even when he was injured. He whistled and laughed discovering the throbbing dick erected inches away from him.

"Baby, don't you use those nice lips of yours! I think our Mizzer needs some… Help from you, Smurfette!"

" I don't think he deserves it, actually… Maybe he just needs me to ride him until he explodes… Unless he begs for it, I love hearing them beg… Remember Jericho after Mania? Now that was fun…" Adam laughed, his eyes glistening with lust, fighting not to impale himself at that very moment. He reached for the blue fabric and pulled it out of him, making him cough a little.

"Now tell him what you want, you little piece of shit!" Jason demanded, pulling his head up to meet his blue eyes dilated in fear.

"I don't want anything! You're two perverts who need to be locked down!" Miz yelled, before the injured man let go of his head and forced the t-shirt back into his mouth. The Canadian smirked exchanging looks before he stepped back and let Adam crawl on top of the man, his eyes getting the attention of the bounded man while his warm hand enveloped his cock, stroking it slowly until the American couldn't help but growl despite being muffled by the improvised gag.

"You like my hand down there, little one. Who's perverted now, boy?" Adam purred closing his eyes as Jay ran his hand in his back and swatted his backside. Being in a sling didn't mean he couldn't participate, after all.

The older man kept fondling him, rolling his balls lazily to get him more and more excited. Mike whimpered when Adam stopped and kissed Jay right in front of him. The two looked so hot together, passionate even. He stared as the shorter man dipped his tongue inside the willing mouth, licking the plump lips until he managed to attract their attention.

Edge gave him his most wicked smile before he bit him on the chest, his dick getting harder at the crying sounds uttered by the man under him.

"You won't forget this, boy. He is a shag to remember…" Jay purred taking a chair and unzipping his jeans for better access to his hard cock. Adam nodded and bit him again making Mike writhe under him until he almost suffocated. Soon, the shirt was gone and the older wrestlers listened to their coworkers' pleading sounds.

"Use your words Mikey!" Adam cooed, licking around his trembling navel.

"Shut up, Smurfette! Suck me, do something!" The Miz almost screamed, giving Jay an evil stare as the man was smirking on his chair, stroking himself and apparently enjoying his private peep show.

"Amour, you should work on him now; they tend to come quickly in their young age!" Captain Charisma laughed, his hands still loose around his thick cock. Adam licked the base of the hard member inches away from his warm mouth. He twirled his tongue around the tip and played with it for a few seconds, keeping his hand around the base to prevent him to come in his face, accidents happen. He didn't want to take him all in so fast, he was a teaser who liked his men to wait.

"Please, I'm sorry ok? I won't call you n-names anymore. I w-want… I-I need you to aaaaaaah…" This was the moment the rated r superstar chose to take him all the way in and let the head hit the back of his throat, the big mouth of the WWE reduced to a babbling mess thanks to his hardcore treatment.

"Stop it, he's wet enough!" Jay commanded, almost forgotten from his chair in the dark corner. "I want to see you riding him until he forgets his name!" The Canadian smirked, so far from the Christian his fans loved and idolized when he walked down the ramp.

Adam straddled the light brown haired man and impaled himself on the leaking member; the tightness of the bigger surprised Mike beyond imagination making him cry in ecstasy under the pressure around him. The blonde closed his eyes, imagining Jay underneath him and listening to his voice, blocking any other noise in the room. The rolling of his hips was hypnotizing to the other two. Mike couldn't help but reach up to meet his partner's movement; not willing to admit he'd been played but dying to get off.

Jason's breath kept getting shorter, pleasure and pain reverberating in his midsection as his whole body contracted, his scar pulsing as the blood rushed through his veins and warmth built inside of him.

"Faster, baby… Go faster!" Jay growled, pulling harder on his cock, smearing the precum from the tip to its base. Watching Adam throw his head back in pleasure as he started bouncing up and down on Mike's cock sent shivers down his spine.

Adam felt ready to explode as he hit the bundle of nerves inside of him again and again, making him scream louder and louder. He kept tormenting the bounded man, moving hard and smiling as he saw blood trickle from his forearms onto the floor.

Miz winced in pain, the restrains digging their way in his flesh. He closed his eyes not to see that sick sense of joy in Adam's eyes. Edge had won this battle, he knew now why the man was a true champion. It wasn't the holds or the finishers, it was the mind games. Sex was just another way to get there and Jay knew how to play as well. They were a team at all times, through thick and thin; they always stayed together.

Adam waited for new silent orders from his lover, his true man. His warrior. Jason got up, struggling not to come at the moans and cries he heard from his loved one. His boyfriend grinned and grabbed his shirt to pull him closer and took him eagerly in his mouth, bracing himself on Jay's thigh. Each wave of pleasure got him moaning around the thick member adding to the pressure building inside Jason's belly.

"Make him come first, I want my turn with him." He whispered in his husky light voice. Adam nodded and worked even faster on the young man, surprised he lasted so long. The long haired Canadian tormented the American until his body arched up while he shot his load in the condom, sending them both over the edge in a concert of groans and moans. The older man slowly got up with a grunt and threw the used object in the trash can as Jay slid one on his own cock, hissing when the latex made contact with his hypersensitive flesh. Still panting, Adam circled his waist and started taking his shirt and the sling off his arm, revealing the bandages under it.

Mike's eyes widened as he understood what was to come, he was screwed or about to be anyway. He wriggled, exhausted by the first round under the amused look of the two older wrestlers.

"You have to learn something, boy! To choose your opponents well. Don't worry, I'm way better than Jericho in the sack!" Jay said with a raspy voice and a sexy smirk. He kneeled down and spread Mike's legs with some help from his giggling boyfriend who used the damp shirt to help Mike's hips up and guided Jason's cock right at the younger man's entrance.

"Pain is just a state of mind, little one! Remember that…" Jay breathed as he entered him in a swift movement until he couldn't go any further. Mike was screaming, feeling fire run from his backside to his chest. He almost expected the former ECW champion to move right away, make him hurt more but the strange blonde remained still, his grayish blue eyes locked with green ones belonging to the tattooed man on his side; who kept his hand on Mike's mouth to muffle his screams and used his tongue to wipe his tears away. It was almost beautiful except for the pain who lingered inside of him.

Eventually, Jason started to move; with short thrusts and his arms stiff helping him keep his balance but sending pain with each movement. Soon, Mike wasn't the only one bleeding anymore and yet the former member of the Brood didn't seem to notice it. He searched for the spongy nerves and hit them right on, closing his eyes to listen to Mike's wails better. He fastened the pace, feeling the denied climax come back with force.

Within seconds and without a single touch from either Adam or Jay, Mike released his seed on his stomach, the glistening fluids running down the tanned belly and filling his navel.

Jay's thrusts became uneven and only the hand Adam placed on his face kept him up as he spurted his juice in the condom.

His lover pulled him into his strong arms, forgetting the bound man behind them. Adam took the bandage off his chest and licked the blood left on the wound before helping the shaking man to his feet. They fixed each other's clothes as quickly as they could.

"Hey, get these off me! Don't leave me here!" Mike was fuming, the sex and the blood making him both infuriated and exhausted. "You can't go, what's gonna happen to me? I told you I was sorry!''

Adam grinned and ran his hand in his hair, putting his jacket on.

"We know you're sorry but… Jomo doesn't!" Both blondes laughed, ignoring the insults from the former USA champion. As they walked towards the exit they ran into the prince of parkour.

"How did it go?" John simply asked.

"He'll be sorry, but huh… There's a little cleaning up to do! Handcuffs are messy sometimes!" Adam smirked as Jay nodded his approval and tiredly waved John goodbye. Adam patted the younger man on the back and followed his lover to their car.

"You gave him the ride of life tonight, Angel." Jay smiled, as his tall lover bent and kissed him on the tip of the nose and whispered in his ear. "Wait until I ride you."

There really wasn't anything wrong with dating a sexy and willing habitant from a smurf village, at least not in Christian's book.

FIN

_**This one was tough… Like I said I like a challenge =) please review and don't hesitate to let me know if there is a pairing or a threesome that you'd like to read ^^ to the Miz's fans out there… Yes he is… In the middle and I'm… Sorry… I think XD**_

_**Anyway bad reviews or good ones, post them! **_


End file.
